civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Passione (Diavolo)
Passione led by Diavolo is a custom civilization by RawSasquatch/Kramer, with contributions from Chrisy15 and TopHatPaladin. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Passione' Passione (lit. "Passion" in Italian) is an Italian Mafia gang serving as the main antagonistic force of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, controlled by Diavolo. Protagonist Giorno Giovanna infiltrated the gang in order to seize control of it. It is known for the secretiveness of its members and the unusually high number of Stand Users among them. Passione is one of the most powerful gangs in Italy despite its reduced numbers, 757 members counting the newly recruited Giorno Giovanna. The gang is based in Naples, but operatives from Rome and Venice are not unheard of, and it is in Venice where Diavolo first clashes with the protagonists. 'Diavolo' Diavolo is the main antagonist of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo. As the discoverer of the Stand Arrows, Diavolo is responsible for the proliferation of Stand Users in the world. Living an extremely secretive life as a nonperson, he is the "Boss" of the gang Passione, which corrupts Naples by dealing drugs in the streets, making him Giorno Giovanna and Bruno Bucciarati's superior and greatest enemy. Diavolo is also the father of Trish Una, and commands Bucciarati's Gang to bring her to him whilst keeping her safe from the traitorous Squadra Esecuzioni. Diavolo is secrectly the alternate personality of Vinegar Doppio, and is a Stand User who wields the incredibly powerful King Crimson. 'Dawn of Man' Bongiorno, Boss! King of Kings, Emperor Diavolo, you stand at the apex of fate as your men salute you! You are a man of many names, shrouded in mystery, yet you've defeated the trials of your past and risen to unstoppable power while maintaining precious anonymity. With the power of your ability, King Crimson, you lead Passione into the future and avoid every pitfall that may stand in your way to domination. Truly, none can stop your eternal climax! Boss, this is a brave new world ripe for exploitation. True power is yours for the taking, but you shall face many foes and challenges. Will fate remain on your blessed side forever more? Can you crush your past and those who may pose a threat to your destiny? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Stop right there! To take a single step closer would be the biggest mistake of your life... none who see my face may live! Now, what business do you have with Passione...? . Introduction: Leave this place... If you emerge from those shadows... you will die...! Introduction: Stay back, and avert your gaze! Any who could discern my identity pose a threat to my eternal climax... and I shall eradicate them all! If you have business with Passione... contact my right-hand man next time. Defeat: I-impossible! Is this the power of Requiem?! STAY AWAY FROM ME!! Defeat: Damn you! You're nothing but an insignificant little puke spewed into a dirty toilet! I, Diavolo, am the emperor! Unique Attributes Strategy Passione is a truly bizzare civ with lots of elements of chance. Garrison Capos in as many cities as possible to maximize your Trade Routes (and Trial Of The Arrow coverage), and wield those Trade Routes like a weapon. Strengthen your cities + your trade parter's city, to protect either from being captured, but simultaneously weaken their civilization overall while empowering your own through the Happiness effects. Sending Internal trade routes to or from any cities with enemy Spy activity will also help you keep the rest of the world underneath your heel. Overall, though, Passione's ability for massive Gold output combined with their Military prowess, particularly in the late game with the Squadra Esecuzione, means that they're a fairly flexible civ well-suited for most victory types, but excelling in Diplomatic or Domination goals. Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Full Credits List *''Kramer'': Concept, Art, XML *''Chrisy15: Lua'' *''TopHatPaladin: Lua, Civ Icon'' Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:All Civilizations Category:RawSasquatch Category:Anime Category:Italy